The present invention relates to a disk driving apparatus, and more particularly, to a disk driving apparatus into which a disk cartridge having therein an information recording medium such as a magneto-optical disk or a magnetic disk is inserted for reproduction thereof and/or recording.
In the disk driving apparatus in prior art, a disk cartridge having therein an information recording medium such as a magneto-optical recording medium or a magnetic recording medium is inserted and a clutch section on the part of the disk cartridge is engaged with that on the apparatus main body, for reproduction of the information recording medium and/or recording. As a method for engagement and/or disengagement of the clutch sections mentioned above, there has been known a method wherein, for example, the clutch section of the disk cartridge or that of the apparatus main body is moved by utilizing torque generated by rotation of a motor, for engagement and disengagement.
As a method to take out a disk cartridge inserted in a disk driving apparatus, there has been known a method wherein the disk cartridge is caused to spring out of an insertion inlet to be taken out by a prescribed length by a spring which is exclusive for taking out of a disk cartridge.
There has further been known a disk driving apparatus wherein magnetic force is used for engagement of a clutch section on the part of a disk cartridge and that on the apparatus main body, and magnetic force adsorption surfaces of both clutches are pulled apart evenly and perpendicularly so that they may be disengaged from each other.
In addition to the foregoing, there has been known a disk driving apparatus wherein a movement guide for moving another base board relatively to a base board on the main body is provided as a separate part, and a cam member which moves along another cam surface attached relatively to a clutch driving base board is provided as a separate part.
Further, in a disk driving apparatus, a magnetic circuit of an electromagnetic actuator used in the internal mechanism of the disk driving apparatus is provided independently and is separated from a magnetic circuit for access of an access movement section.
However, the technologies in prior art mentioned above respectively have the following problems.
In the mechanism for engagement and/or disengagement of clutches in the disk driving apparatus, multi-step reduction gears are provided on motor output for engagement or disengagement of clutches. Therefore, the mechanism for engagement or disengagement of clutches is made to be complicated, inhibiting that the disk driving apparatus is made to be small in size and inexpensive in price.
When there is independently provided a spring member which makes a disk cartridge to spring out of an insertion inlet by a prescribed length when taking the disk cartridge out, complication and high price are caused.
When a disk cartridge and a magnetic clutch on the apparatus main body are simultaneously pulled perpendicularly to an adsorption surface to be separated from the entire adsorption surface, greater force is needed for the separation and the apparatus is made to be large in size.
When a movement guide is provided, as a separate part, on a board in the main body on which the movement guide is held, and when the cam member is provided, as a separate part, on a clutch driving board on which the cam member is held, the number of parts is increased, and cost for processing and incorporating the parts is increased accordingly.
Since an actuator such as an electromagnetic solenoid used in the internal mechanism of a disk driving apparatus is independently provided, the number of parts is increased, and cost for processing and incorporating the parts is increased accordingly.